Defecting is not an option
by Smokes91
Summary: After Megatron is killed, one of his more loyal decepticons decides he would rather work for the autobots, than work for Starscream.


"I don't care Starscream!" I yelled, as Starscream advanced towards me. "I was loyal to Megatron not you. Megatron's gone, the AllSpark is gone, and you don't have what it takes to lead us. I'm leaving whether you like it or not" I snapped, walking out of his office and towards the enterance. When I got to the enterance I transformed and drove away from the base.

This angered Starscream and he had intentions to repay the favour. "Barricade" he said, getting his 2IC's attention. "Redblade thinks he can escape us that easy?" Starscream announced.

"He will not get far my lord" Barricade replied.

"Barricade, take Soundwave. Intercept him and make sure he doesn't get to the Autobots... Alive" Starscream stated, turning around to sit at his desk.

Barricade snickered to himself. "Yes sir" he said, and walked out.

I was about three quarters to the Autobots base, when I had a horrible feeling that I was being followed. I transformed to get a better look at my surroundings. But that was a bad move, suddenly I was benig shot at. I tried to run to the nearest trees. But then Barricade was suddenly in fornt of me. "Barricade" I snapped.

"Red. You honestly didn't think you would escape after you spoke to your leader like that. Did you?" he asked, walking around me.

"He's not my leader. Megatron was my leader. Now he's gone I have no need to be with the decepticons" I said.

"Well I guess we will jus have to teach you a lesson" he said. 'We?' I thought. I couldn't see anyone else. But then I was ripped from my thoughts, and into a battle with Barricade. But Barricade did bring another. He brought Soundwave, but by the time I knew, it was already too late. I was too busy fighting barricade to notice ha Soundwave had come up behind me. By the time I knew Soundwave was there, he had already attacked me. I felt tenticles slither up my arms, and held them behind my back. I tied to fight back, but Soundwave tightened his grip and pulled my arms further back, causing a fair amount of pain. I cried ut in pain, hoping for this to stop, but it didn't. Soundwave tightened his grip even further and pulled my arms further back. It was agonising, but I knew couldn't give in. Soundwave continued this torture, until I almost collasped in his grip. Barricade could see I was closer to stasis, and wanted to finish the job. "Soundwave. Hold him still" he said, walking closer to me. I tried to move away, but Soundwave tightened his grip further, and held me tight, so I couldn't escape his grip. "I told you we would teach you a lesson. But now I have no choice but to end your suffering" Barricade said. I cried out in agony as Barricade dug his claws into my chest and brought his hand down my chest, leaving deep wounds in their wake. He then smashed his hand into my chest and grabbed my spark. I could feel his hand tightening around it. I screamed out as he started using his hydrolics. "No, I won't take your spark. I am not that cruel" he said, releasing his tight grip and bringing his hand out of my chest. "Soundwave. I want to see what you can do" Barricade said. taking a few steps back.

"Yes sir" he said, releasing his grip and throwing me to the ground. I tried to escape, but he was to quick. He flipped me onto my back, and straddled me. "You are not getting away that easy" he said. holding my hands down, and letting his tenticles to push under my armour and up to my spark chamber. I cried out again, as I could feel him draining my energy and taking as much energon from me as he possibly could. I tried to puch him off, and realised that I was too weak to move.

"Soundwave. That's enough. We will leave him to the elements" Barricade announced. Soundwave pulled his tenticles out from under my armour. He stood up, and he and Barricade looked down at me. "Sorry Red. If it were up to me. I would let you live. But you know how Starscream gets" Barricade said, as he and Soundwave walked off, leaving me completely alone too weak to move, and badly wounded. I didn't think I would survive, if it wasn't for the Autobot medic, Ratchet.

Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus and Prowl were on patrol when they found a lone decepticon signiture. They went to investigate, and found me sprawled on the ground, unconcious and badly injured. "Ratch, what do you think happened?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't know" he replied.

Optimus walked over and looked down at the decepticon. "Prowl".

"Yes sir" Prowl said.

"Prowl I want you to send a comm to Jazz back at base, and tell him to alert First Aid, to ready the med bay" Optimus announced.

"Yes sir" Prowl answered, walking away to send a comm to Jazz.

Ratchet knelt down beside me, and placed a hand on my chest, and felt the deep wounds. I felt his soft touch and realised that I wasn't alone. I slowly opened my optics to see the Autobot Meic kneeling over me. I could see two ther mechs standing over me, and also noticed that one mech was over making some kind of comm. I looked back to the mech kneeling down beside me. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Re... Redblade" I stated, weakly.

"Well, I'm Ratchet. I'm a medic and I'm here to help you" he sai, still feeling my wounds. Which began to hurt. I winced in pain, and he immediately stopped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" he announced.

I then brought my weapons online, including the one I had hiding in my shoulder, but didn't power then up. "Ratchet, look out" Ironhide yelled, as he grabbed Ratchet's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Ironhide stop" He snapped. "Look he's not powering then up. He's defecting" he stated.

He looked down at me, and I nodded. "That's how I got into this situation. I told Starscream that I had intentins to defect. And he had Barricade and Soundwave teach me a lesson" I announced. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm giving up my weapons" I stated.

"Ironhide. Remove his weapons" Ratchet said, turning to Ironhide.

As Ironhide worked silently to carefully remove my weapons. I looked up at Optimus. "Did they have inentins to kill you?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think they may have" I stated. Then Prowl returned from comming Jazz. "It's down sir. First Aid will have the med bay ready by the time we get there" he announced.

I winced as Ironhide removed the weapon on my shoulder. "Sorry" he stated, taking more care with that particular weapon. "Ratchet. My sensors tell me that his spark is weaker than it's surpose to be" Ironhide stated. Looking at te deep gashes on my chest.

Ratchet knelt down, and confirmed the worse. "His spark is loose. His spark has come loose from the chamber" he stated, then he looked directly at me. "I'll have to offline you, while I work on getting te spark back into the chamber". I nodded, then Optimus and Prowl carefully held my upper body up while Ratchet scanned for my offline switch. "I can't find it" he stated.

"I was designed to have it well hidden. It is under a thick piece of armour on between my shoulder blades" I announced. I could feel as ratchet found and moved te armour, revealing my offline switch. He flicked the switch, and I couldn't resist as my body fell into stasis. When I woke, I could feel that my spark was stronger. "How do you feel?" Ratchet asked.

"Better" I said.

"We'll have to get him back to base" Ratchet stated, turning to Optimus.

"Alright. Can you walk" Optimus asked, kneeling down beside me.

"I don't know. I might be able to. But I dont think I can alone" I announced.

"Ironhide and I will help you" Prowl announced. I nodded, as Ironhide and Prowl took one of my arms each, and helped me stand. Then they put their arms around my waist, as I put my arms over the back of their necks. It took quite some time, but we finally made it back to the autobot's base. Ratchet and First Aid carefully repaired my wounds, to a point where my self-repair would take over.


End file.
